De quien menos te lo esperas
by Chicarvil
Summary: Una especie de cuarta temporada inventada, todo empieza cuando Spike es derrotado por buffy cuando tenia la gema de amara.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, algunas pueden que me conozcan por mi ff de sobrenatural, otras por el de buffy (que es en el fandom en el que empece) y

Hola, algunas pueden que me conozcan por mi ff de sobrenatural, otras por el de buffy (que es en el fandom en el que empece) y otras pueden que esten diciendo ¿y esta quien es? Pero el caso es que estoy aquí señala con la manita tengo bastantes ff de buffy y si la cosa va bien los ire colgando aquí tambien, asi que...ya sabeis, decidme si os gusta o no.

Titulo:de quien menos te lo esperas

Autora:creo qeu ya nos conocemos pero...chicarvil

Genero:un poco de todo...acción, comedia, romanticismo etc,etec

Tiemp:cuarta temporada

Pairing:Spike y buffy of curse y alguna que otra parejita jijijjiij

Rating: en principio para todos los publicos pero conmigo ya sabeis que nunca se sabe

Advertencias: en principio ninguna pero lo advertire al principio del capi si pasa algo que no deban leer los menores de 18

Resumen: es una especie de cuarta temporada inventada, todo empieza cuando Spike es derrotado por buffy cuando tenia la gema de amara.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE JIJIJIJ :P

CAPITULO 1

-Aun no entiendo que Bloody ha pasado.-pensó Spike mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza-recapitulemos.-alzo la mano y empezó a contar sin importarle donde estaba, en el Bronze rodeado de Bloody estúpidos humanos.-Tenia la Gema e Amara, lo cual significaba que soy invencible, tenia el factor sorpresa a mi favor, no había mas que ver la cara de sorpresa de la cazadora cuando me vio bajo el sol y que no me convertía en la antorcha humana...todas la opciones parecen estar a mi favor...entonces...¿por que Bloody estoy en un puñetero bar bebiendo cerveza sin mi anillo y doliéndome todos los huesos? y lo mas importante ...¿por que ella sigue viva?-

Volvió a beber de la botella con la vista perdida, revolcándose en su miseria cuando...

-Como lo oís, Buffy me lo suplico...-dijo alguien a su lado

-Genial...ni siquiera aquí me deja tranquilo...-volvió a beber mientras sin darse cuenta ponía el odio en la conversación de al lado.

-¿De verdad te la tiraste?-dijo uno de los chicos, eso basto para que de verdad Spike se interesara por la conversación, tal vez si ese tío era importante para la cazadora podía utilizarlo a su favor.

-Pues claro...-dijo Parker como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-la hice gritar como a un perra...¿por que crees que volvió esta mañana a pedirme que volviera a acostarme con ella?-

Los chicos a los que se lo contaban rieron y el vampiro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no levantarse y decir alguna tontería, la cazadora podía doblar una barra de hierro con las manos, dudaba mucho que un simple humano la hiciera temblar como ese imbecil decía, aun así siguió escuchando curioso

-¿Y tu que le dijiste?-rió uno de ellos

-¿Que le voy a decir? -respondió Parker-que a mi no me gustan ese tipo de chicas, que ella solo fue un polvo y no demasiado bueno, la verdad.-

La botella de cerveza estallo en la mano del vampiro, el muy imbecil estaba hablando de la cazadora como si fuera una simple niñata, no era consciente de que si hubiera querido le hubiera reventado las costillas en un alarde de pasión.

-WOOOw...tío, estas fuerte...-dijo el patán a su lado, por un momento pensó en estrangularlo con sus propias manos pero una idea mucho mas divertida se le paso por la mente.

-He oído que conoces a Buffy...-dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas, el patán se quedo por un momento sin saber que contestar así que añadió.-Yo también he "bailado con ella" -rió-la verdad es que tiene un buen polvo.-

-Si...-rió el chico-soy Parker-se presento tendiéndole la mano- es un poquito puta ¿no crees?-Spike le apretó la mano, el tal parker le invito a una cerveza que el acepto y durante la siguiente hora fingió pasárselo bien con ese imbecil que no paro de despotricar de la cazadora, el vampiro no podía entender por que Buffy no le había arrancado la cabeza pero supuso que eso de ser de los buenos te impide hacer esas cosas. A las 2 de la mañana el patán, como había optado por llamarle desde que empezó a hablarle dijo que se marchaba, el se despido con una buena sonrisa y espero a que saliera por la puerta, dos minutos después se despidió de los amigos de ese imbecil y salió en busca del chico

A la mañana siguiente.

-Es que de verdad no me lo puedo creer...-gruñía Buffy sin poder creerse lo que Parker le había echo.

-Tranquila, Buff, es normal...ahí muchos tontos sueltos.-intento animar Willow pero la mirada gélida que su amiga le mando le hizo ver que no lo estaba haciendo nada bien.

-Te puedo asegurar que si ese cerdo aparece ahora mismo...-cerro los puños en alto-lo parto en dos.-

-¿Buffy?-dijo una voz a su lado

Ambas chicas levantaron la vista y vieron a Parker delante de ellas, el chico miraba de un lado a otro como buscando a alguien, parecía asustado.

-¿Que quieres?-gruño la cazadora

Entonces el chico hizo algo que dejo a ambas patidifusas se arrodillo en el suelo y a voz en grito, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que pasaban por su lado dijo:

-O por favor, mi querida cazadora...-al oír esa palabra Willow y Buffy se pusieron muy tensas-No soy digno de que me dirijas la palabra, no soy digno de haber disfrutado tus besos, merezco que me claves una estaca en el corazón por haberte tratado así, estaría encantado si me arrancaras la cabeza por haberme reído de ti, ojala la luz de este sol quemara mi piel por haberte sido infiel.-soltó de un tirón

Bruja y cazadora se miraron sin entender, Parker le había llamado Cazadora y había dicho todas las formas de matar a un vampiro...¿Que demonios estaba pasando ahí? el chico se levanto y volvió a mirar de un lado a otro, parecía buscar a alguien, al no verlo volvió su atención a Buffy y dijo con miedo:

-Ya me he disculpado...¿se lo dirás a tu amigo?-susurro

La cara de la cazadora no podía ser mas de sorpresa...¿de que amigo hablaba?

-¿Que?-pregunto sin entender

-Ya sabes...-se paso la lengua por los labios y volvió a mirar en derredor.-ese tío con el pelo rubio platino...¿como se llamaba?- a Buffy casi se le para el corazón

-¿¿Spike??-susurro

-Ese...¿se lo dirás, por favor?-

Ambas chicas se miraron sin poder creérselo...¿Spike había echo que Parker se disculpara con ella? sonrieron a la vez, habría sido divertido ver la cara del chico cuando el vampiro le mostró sus fracciones demoníacas

-¿Lo harás?-volvió a preguntar, sacando de sus pensamientos a la cazadora

-Cl..claro...lo haré...-esperaron a que el chico se marcho y acto seguido...

-Ha pasado lo que yo creo que ha pasado...-pregunto Willow con una sonrisa

-Si te refieres a que Spike ha obligado a Parker a disculparse...ha pasado.-confirmo Buffy riendo..

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora?-pregunto la bruja sonriendo

-No lo se.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

La noche llego, Spike salió de la cripta que de momento llamaba hogar, estaba decidido iría a Los Angeles y le quitaría a Angel la Gema de Amara y volvería para matar a la cazadora, encendió un cigarro y dio un paso hacia delante, para su desgracia no fue muy lejos ya que un dardo tranquilizante se le clavo en la nuca, después todo negro.

continuara...jjejejejeje qeu os ha parecido?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Buffy salió esa noche a patullar, paseo por los doce cementerios de Sunnydale iba a paso lento o al menos eso intentaba, la estaca viajaba de la mano izquierda a la derecha, no sabia si Spike seguía en la ciudad o no, conociéndolo seguramente habría salido corriendo hacia Los Angeles para recuperar el Anillo ese.

-Ojala se haya ido...-pensó mirando al suelo.-no se que voy a decirle si me lo encuentro.-un ruido llamo su atención y la hizo girase con rapidez.

Un vampiro recién nacido salía de su tumba, la cazavampiros respiro aliviada, por un momento pensó que Spike la había encontrado.

-Bueno...dejemos de pensar tonterías y a trabajar.-acto seguido se abalanzó sobre el pobre incauto que fue convertido en cenizas al instante.-Genial...-dijo en voz alta dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente.-ahora volveré a pensar en Sp...-se cayo de repente y miro de un lado a otro nerviosa, no podía decir su nombre en alto y mucho menos en un cementerio, vete a saber quien podría escucharlo.-Ohhh ...Por Dios...que se haya ido de la ciudad.-suplico mirando al cielo.

Mientras en otro lugar.

Una luz terriblemente blanca hizo que Spike se llevara las manos a los ojos...¿quien seria el Bloody idiota que había puesto un foco en el cementerio?...no importaba, le arrancaría las tripas de todas formas.

Se fue incorporando lentamente y enseguida supo que algo no iba bien, el suelo era duro, cemento blanco, no tierra como en el cementerio, esa luz no era un estúpido foco, sino toda una serie de bombillas que parecían el mismo sol, su mano se puso sobre su frente imitando una visera, estaba en una especie de celda, tres paredes y un cristal transparente.

-Ja...si piensan que un simple cristal retendrá al gran William, el sangriento...van listos.-se acerco a la pared de cristal y le dio un tremendo puñetazo.

A parte de que la pared golpeada cimbrara un poco y un gran dolor en sus nudillos no consiguió nada de nada.

-¿Pero de que cojones esta echo este cristal?-gruño mientras sacudia la mano dolorida.

De repente un ruido de una compuerta abriéndose detrás de el llamo su atención, se giro justo a tiempo de ver como una bolsa de sangre caía al suelo con un ruido seco, se acerco lentamente a ella sin saber muy bien que pensar, la cogió y leyó en la etiqueta.

-AB negativo....-arqueo una ceja, ese tipo de sangre estaba muy cotizada por los vampiros ya que era muy difícil de enconara y según dicen esta muy sabrosa, el no podía decir si era cierto o no ya que prefería tomársela del envase original y cuando lo hacia no se paraba a preguntarle el tipo de sangre, miro a un lado y a otro, había algo que no le olía nada bien, después de esperar un tiempo prudencial se encogió de hombros e hizo el intento de abrir la bolsa pero alguien le detuvo.

-No lo hagas....-dijo una voz por fuera de la celda, el se acero rápidamente al filo del cristal y apoyo ambas manos en el mientras intentaba averiguar quien había hablado.

-¿Quien eres y por que no debería hacerlo?- intento ver algo pero le resulto imposible

-Soy un vampiro igual que tu...-dijo la voz, entonces entendió por que no podía verlo, seguramente ese infeliz estaba en otra celda igual a la suya.-y no deberías beberlo por que tiene droga....-

-¿Droga....?¿de que Bloody hablas, imbecil?-

-Nos duermen y nos hacen pruebas...no la tomes....no la tomes.....-la voz empezó a llorar y se perdió lentamente

Spike dio dos pasos hacia atrás, aun sujetaba la bolsa de sangre en su mano, la miraba con una mezcla de horror y curiosidad, su estomago protesto ante la falta de alimento pero opto por hacer caso omiso, al menos por el momento, ahora había algo mas importante en que pensar, como por ejemplo ¿quien puede saber tanto de los vampiros como para poder capturarlos?¿construir un cristal tan increíblemente fuerte que ni el pudiera romperlo? y sobre todo .....¿quien podría tener los medios para hacerlo?¿y por que?

CONTINURA.............


End file.
